


The Dragonpit

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Etchings [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, But with added porn and feelings, F/M, Porn with Feelings, The Dragonpit Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: “They say you flew straight at the great black beast on the Field of Fire,” she says. “What were you thinking? He must be three times the size –”“Brienne,” he says, but she cuts him off again.This time the kiss is softer, sweeter, and he can taste salt tears on her lips.**Or; the Dragonpit scene, with a Temeraire-AU twist
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Etchings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140638
Comments: 28
Kudos: 111
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	The Dragonpit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roccolinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccolinde/gifts).



> Dear Roccolinde, I hope you enjoy this! I know it's not mentioned in your prompts, but I'm pretty sure you won't mind.

1.

“That’s a Lannister dragon,” Lady Sansa says, looking fearfully at Oath’s crimson and gold scales, at the unmistakable green-gold of his eyes.

“He is the pride of the Casterly Rock covert,” Brienne admits. He preens, arching his long neck and flaring his wings. “Ser Jaime brought me to his hatching, that I might find and protect you.”

“No one can protect me.” But still Lady Sansa draws closer, her pale hand reaching out to stroke Oath’s muzzle. “He’s beautiful.” After a moment, her blue eyes grew shadowed and sad. “I had a dragon, once. Her name was Lady.”

**

2.

“The Mad King’s daughter has returned,” Cersei says. “They say she has _three_ dragons.”

Jaime draws in a slow breath, closes his eyes against the vivid sense-memory of wildfire. Aerys had liked to roast his enemies alive, had revelled in the eldritch green flame. Jaime had slain the king’s dragon first, had stalked into the throne room with black blood dripping from his blade.

 _Whose blood is that?_ Aerys had demanded.

 _Rossart’s_ , he had replied.

**

3.

“Fuck loyalty,” Brienne says, grasping his arm and staring at him with desperate blue eyes. “This goes beyond house loyalties and old hatreds.”

Behind her, Oathkeeper peers at Jaime, full-grown and battle-scarred now; in turn, Widow leans over Jaime’s shoulder to nudge at Brienne. The two dragons are clutch mates; they are almost identical, save that Oathkeeper is larger and more muscular, and Widow sleeker and swifter.

Jaime looks up to see Cersei staring at him, her eyes glittering dangerously. She had always wanted to be a dragon-rider, had been furious when none of the hatchlings would go to her –

He drags Brienne into a shadowed alcove, pushes her up against a rough stone wall out of sight of any onlookers. She makes a startled sound, but doesn’t resist; Oathkeeper and Widow peer at them curiously but Jaime shoos them away.

“You’re a fool to come here,” he whispers furiously. “What do you want from me? I’m a Lannister. You can’t expect me to –”

She cuts him off with a frantic kiss. Her hands clutch at him, rough and desperate, as though trying to hold him still; she breaks away with a gasp, presses her forehead to his, her blue eyes entreating him.

“They say you flew straight at the great black beast on the Field of Fire,” she says. “What were you thinking? He must be three times the size –”

“Brienne,” he says, but she cuts him off again.

This time the kiss is softer, sweeter, and he can taste salt tears on her lips.

In lieu of speaking, they wrestle at each other’s armour, hands seeking out openings and vulnerabilities, and they speak in murmurs half-breathed into the other’s mouth, or neck, or skin.

Jaime drops to his knees and unbuckles her sword belt, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy clinking thud; her fingers tangle in his curls and she gasps as he slowly peels her breeches down her hips and thighs, kissing the pale, freckled skin he reveals.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

He settles back on his heels, looks up. “What I should have done, long ago.”

And he puts his mouth on her.

She gasps, her hands tightening in his hair; it’s a sweet ache, and one he relishes as he licks and devours her, drowning in her taste and smell. Her powerful thighs tremble and she gasps and whimpers, her hips arching towards him; he holds her still and lashes pleasure on her, feeling her fall apart in his hands.

When he closes his mouth on her clit, she lets out a muffled gasp; when he slips one finger into her, and then two, she tangles her fists in his curls and drags him against her, lost to everything but her own pleasure.

She comes with a breathless, gasping cry, her knees trembling, and then slides down the wall, her face blotchy and flushed, her pupils blown wide and her lush mouth swollen and carnal red.

“Jaime,” she whispers, her big, calloused hands gently framing his face. She leans in and kisses him a third time. 

For a little while, all their cares are forgotten. But a dragon calls in the distance, and eventually they draw apart. Slowly they set themselves to rights, regathering their composure, the distance between them growing with every breath.

When they’re fully dressed, their armour in place once more, he looks up at her, at her clear blue eyes and her mismatched face.

She reaches out to him one last time, her hand grasping his arm.

“Don’t go so far that I can’t find you again,” she says. “Please.”

He slides his arm out from beneath her hand, tangles his fingers with hers and brings them to his mouth.

“We’ll see each other again, Brienne,” he says. “I promise.”

And then he draws in a long breath, squares his shoulders and walks out into the world of duty and sorrow.

He does not look back. 


End file.
